Rádio One Piece
by Kao Kawa
Summary: O pessual da tripulação do chapél de palha decide fazer uma rádio xDD Espero que gostem... eu fiz com a minha irmã Misa, enton creditos a ela tbm xD


Olá, gente! Se essa fic ficar muito ruim (99 por centode chances) dá um desconto pq eh uma das minhas 1ºs fics :p. Mas pode colocar Review (se tiver review) xingando mesmo. Não tô esperando muito dela xD. (nota: nada planejado pra fic, tah saindo tudo na hora ;D)  
Ah! Minha 1º fic aqui Tá! Chega de falar... vamos lá xD.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece não é meu e tals.. todo mundo sabe uuV É do Eiichiro Oda, ou alguma coisa assim xDD

**Legendas:** Descrição  
Nome: fala "pensamento" -ação- (comentario tosco da autora)

Entenderam? xDD

**Rádio One Piece**

Todos os tripulantes do chapéu de palha estavam reunidos num barzinho meio falido de uma ilha qualquer aí!

Luffy: Uia! Que que é isso? -aponta pra um rádio-

Nami: É um rádio, que burro :p.

Luffy: Eu sei ¬¬ Mas o que é aquilo? O.O -aponta pra um microfone-

Nami: Nem te conto. Depois você não é burro :p.

Luffy: Nunca discordei xD. Mas um dia eu vou ser o rei dos piratas! o.ó

Nami: Nunca perguntei :p.

Luffy: Esse é o problema.. nunca ninguém pergunta ToT

Sanji: Meu, que que vocês tão fazendo? o.ó Esse bar tá mó fedido, vamos sair daqui ToT

Luffy: AH nãoo! Olha o que eu achei aqui! -mostra rádio e microfone-

Sanji: hum... E daí? Melhor você me dar um motivo melhor pra eu ficar u.u

Luffy: Ouve só isso -liga a rádio e coloca numa estação que tocava RBD-

Sanji: Tá! Me dá outro motivo ¬¬

Luffy: Er... quer dizer -troca estação-... o.o -estação tocando Sandy&Junior-

Sanji: Luffy, c tem algum problema? o.ó

Nami: Parabéns, Sanji, descobriu hoje?

Luffy: Xiu gente, ouçam como o Sanji canta bem.. ele tem uma voz bem fininha hein? xD

Sanji: Do que vc tá falando hein? o-o

Nami: Você na rádio. Sanji&Junior... quem é Junior?

Sanji: Sabe que eu não sei? o.o/ PERA! o-ó NÃO SOU EU u-u

Zoro: zzzzZZZzzZZZ

Usopp: Olha gente, dá pra ligar o microfone no rádio. o>o

-Luffy liga microfone no rádio--

Luffy: Alô! Alô... olha! Dá pra me ouvir! xDDD Sabe quem eu tô me sentindo?

Nami: Sanji&Junior? -Sanji: ToTv-

Usopp: Quem?

Luffy: Não.. o Carlos Alberto Sadenberg (não sei escrever xDD É o cara da rádio CBN).

Sanji: E qual a vantagem? o.o

Luffy: Nenhuma... por isso.. -desliga-

Ussop: NÃO! Isso pode ser divertido :´DD

Sanji: O que? Ser o Carlos Alberto Sadenberg? O--O

Usopp: NÃO o>ó --soca e depois de dois segundos leva soco mais forte- x>X Quero dizer que a gente pode fazer uma rádio! X´D

Sanji: Tô indo gente! XD

Usopp: SERIOOO! Tô falando serioo! T>T

Sanji: Isso que me dá medo.

Luffy: Pode ser divertido mesmo XDD -Sanji: medoooo-

Nami: Então, vai ser programa de rádio do que? de Noticias com o Carlos Alberto Sadenberg:p

Luffy: Nossa, Nami! Que idéia mais legal:D

-Todos socam Luffy-

Zoro: zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz

Usopp: Então já que todos concordaram, vamos começaaar :´DD

-todo mundo do bar vai embora-

Usopp: O>O

Luffy: Olha como eles são gentis... estão até dando privacidade pra nós:D

-------------  
Carinha que saiu do bar: Affe! Que toscos aqueles lá! quem quer ouvi-los? xDD

Carinha que saiu do bar 2: VAMOS PRO BAR DO LADOOO :DDD/

------------

Luffy: ENTÃO VAMOS COMEÇAAR A RADIOOO! O-ó

Zoro: PÁRA DE BERRAR! -acorda-

Luffy: Zoro! Você acordou 8D

Zoro: oó Graças a você! u-u Que q vocês estão fazendo que precisa berrar tanto?

Luffy: UMA RADIOO 8D

Zoro: Serio? Que legal!

Luffy: Que bom que você gostou da idéia! Vem fazer com a gente:3

Zoro: NEM A PAU -volta a durmir-

Luffy: ToT

Usopp: Gente!

Nami: que foi? Precisa ir ao banheiro?

Usopp: Também... Mas a rádio precisa de um nome!

Luffy: hum... verdade! o-õ QUAAALLL? -pensa pensa-

Nami: Rádio dos piratas idiotas :pV.

Luffy: Não ! Radio do Rei dos Piratas e seus Subordinados idiotas! o-ó

Usopp: NÃO o>ó. Radio do Grande Pirata Usopp e de uns Extras aí 8´D

Sanji: NÃO! Eu Acho que a radio tem q ser de culinária 8D Ai vai chamar: Cozinhando com o Mestre-Cuca Sanji :D

Zoro: zzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzz

Chopper: Acho que tinha que chamar... -leva soco antes de terminar: ToT-

Robbin: Temos que organizar isso o-ó vamos entrar em um acordo gente u-u

Luffy: Ela tem razãaoo "se bem que eu gostava de Radio do Rei dos Piratas e seus Subordinados idiotas ToT" Então.. o que sugerem?

Robbin: A radio tem que ter um locutor, musicas, entrevistados, extras -olha pro Usopp- e...

Sanji: Horario 'Cozinhe com o Sanji 8D' :3

Robbin: Tá! u-u Horario Cozinhe com o Sanji. XD

Luffy: Então eu sou o locutor x3

Nami: AHH! Eu sou a entrevistadora 8D

Robbin: Usopp, você é o extra que faz a propaganda xDD

Usopp: POR QUE? X´D

Robbin: Então, eos outros? xD

Chopper: Posso ser o entrevistado 8D

Luffy: E QUEM VAI SER O DO COZINHE COM O SANJI? O-O

Todos: u-u -soca Luffy-

Sanji: unf.. E eu vou ser.. ah vocês sabem xD'

Nami: E você, Robbin?

Robbin: Vou ser a diretora! "Até parece que eu quero fazer parte desse troço tosco xD"

Chopper: E o Zoro?

Zoro: zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Robbin: Na verdade ele podia ser o entrevistado e o Chopper colocar as músicas 8D

Chopper: POR QUE? o-ó

Robbin: Er... por que.. entrevistado? que coisa tosca xD DJ combina muito melhor com você! xD "É logico que saber das coisas do Zoro é mais legal do que do Chopper XD"

Chopper: TEM RAZÃO 8DD

Luffy: Beleza! Então... Vamos começar! (pela decima vez, o Luffy fala isso u-u)

---------------  
NO OUTRO BAR

Cobby: Bem-Vindos a Rádio do Cobby D Apresentando... Locutor: Cobby, Diretor: Cobby, DJ: Cobby, Cantor: Cobby :O, Entrevistado: Cobby, e muito mais com o : COBBYYYYYYYYYYY! O/  
Carinha 1: ToT/ Socorro.  
----------------

Luffy: Aew galera... Estamos começando com a rádio... er... com a rádio... o.o/

Nami: -cochixa pra Luffy-

Luffy: COM A RÁDIO DOS MECHILHÕES! O-ó (Não sei escrever isso xD Gomem)

Sanji: Que nome mais... o-ó -Nami interrompe-

Nami: Vai ser esse antes que fique aquela confusão de novo u-u

Sanji: Tá Namizinha ;-;/ --corações--

Luffy: Então... Hoje, na Radios dos Mechilhões, teremos adrenalina total com um monte de atrações pra vocês :D/

Robbin: Precisa ter mais alguma coisa pra ficar mais divertido! u.u/

Luffy: E.. e também... com várias promoções xDD

Nami: Do que ele tá falando? o-õ

Luffy: Então... como eu ia dizendo... hoje o dia está ensolarado ;D Com previsões de sol a semana inteira e 0 de chances de chuva!

Nami: DO QUE ELE TÁ FALANDO? O-Ó TÁ NA CARA QUE VAI CHOVER U-U --tira guarda-chuva--.

Luffy: Então vamos para a nossa primeira atração de hoje! Quero chamar aqui a entrevistadora Nami! Vem cá, Nami. Quem você vai entrevistar hoje? ;D

Nami: uu Eu sou a entrevistadora aqui! Vou entrevistar o... Zoro o-õ

Luffy: NOSSA QUE LEGAAAALLL! E por que hein?

Nami: Boa Pergunta! Que coisa mais ridicula.. mas... vamos começar a entrevista... Bom dia, Zoro!

Zoro: zzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Nami: BOM DIA ZOROOOOOOOOOOO O-ó

Zoro: O------------O O QUE? hein?

Nami: caham... u-ú Então...Zoro... Me diz.. er... Qual.. qual é seu nome inteiro? XDD

Zoro: WTF? XDD É Roronoa Zoro o-ó Por que?

Nami: XIU! Eu que faço as perguntas aqui! u-u OH! o Roronoa Zoro! O caça-piratas?

Zoro: Não, Nami! Você sabe que eu não sou mais um caça-piratas!

Nami: uu É? E por que abandonou este cargo tão legal?

Zoro: Por que era um saco? o-õ

Nami: Então xD o que você faz de final de semana? xDD

Zoro: o-ó Nem te conto!

Nami: Tem minha mãe no meio:p

Zoro: u-ú Nem te conto também.

Nami: XD Por que você usa essas roupas?

Zoro: Pra não ficar pelado! o-ó

Nami: Por que você usa três espadas?

Zoro: Quer que eu te mostre? xD

Nami: u-ú Mas me conta... Você é filho unico? 8D

Zoro: Não, sou caçula de dezoito filhos 8D

Nami: ÉEEEEEEEEEEE? O-O

Zoro: Não :p

Nami: XDDD Por que você virou um pirata?

Zoro: O Luffy não me deu muita opção /

Nami: Por que você tá sempre dormindo?

Zoro: Por que que você tá perguntando essas coisas pra mim? o-ó

Nami: Ah! Tem razão! Chega! Luffy... É com você! u-u/

Luffy: XDD Então.. como vocês puderam ver.. A entrevista não teve nada de divertida -leva um soco-.. quer dizer... foi adrenalina total! xD Agora... vamos à propaganda -imita sonzinho- tchan tchan tchan Rádio dos Mechilhões volta já tchan tchan tchan... :p

Robbin: Vai Usopp! Você é o extra das propagandas o-ó

Usopp: Ah é! T>T/ Bom.. Err... -olha para uma mesa-.. Vocês estão cansados de mesas comuns? Como esta? 8´D pega mesa do bar.. Olhem.. olhem como ela não tem graça nenhuma! E ela também pode causar muito problemas para pessoas comuns... como -bate mesa na cabeça-... te bater na cabeça X>X/ ou até mesmo -tropeça na mesa- te fazer tropeçar... x>x Mas fique calmo! Está tudo sobre controle! Pois você já pode adiquirir sua própria mesa Tabletion with Powertion and Rox a Lot ;´D Isso mesmo! A Tabletion with Powertion and Rox a Lot pode fazer coisas incriveis que uma mesa convencional não pode fazer 8´DD...

Sanji: o que? o-õ

Usopp: er... "por que ele foi perguntar? o>ó" IMAGINEM uma coisa que uma mesa não pode fazer x´D

---Sanji pensa em coisas pevertidas...---

Sanji: err... lavar louça? o-õ

Usopp: o>ó Isso mesmo! ELA PODE LAVAR LOUÇA! X´DD

Luffy: ACHAR O ONE PIECE o---ó APOSTO QUE ISSO ELA NÃO FAZ!

Usopp: ELA PODE FZER ISSO TAMBÉM o>ó A MESA PODE TUDO.. JÁ DISSE!

Luffy: O-O E por quanto ela tá? o-O

Usopp: ELA NÃO TÁ A VENDA 8´DDD

Todos: ¬¬

Luffy: u-u --depois de socar Usopp-- Pronto... voltamos da propaganda u-u'''... Vamos agora ouvir uma música... que... er... uma musica que tá pegando hoje em dia o-ó COLOCA AI DJ CHOPPER x3

Chopper: Er... qual CD eu escolho? o-õ... pera... não tem CD O-O Como eu faço?

Robbin: VOCÊ CANTA! XD

Chopper: ToT Er... É a musa do verão, calor no coração, o fogo do teu beijo traz, alucinação, musa do verão, ardente tentação, 40 graus de sonho de desejo e paixão...Musa do verão!

Todos: O.O

Luffy: TAH TAH CHEGA ;-;/

Chopper: ;-;/ gomeeeeemmmm... É a única música que eu sei cantar...

Luffy: APRENDA OUTRA o.ó -dá cascudo-... u-ú Continuando.. ER.. Como vocês puderam ver.. foi uma música muito bem escolhida pelo o melhor DJ de todos os tempos.. O CHOPPER 8DD Chopper... quer colocar outra música

Chopper: "Não ToT" Er.. claro.. O-O "Vai vai! Você lembra de outra..." Lua de cristal, que me faz sonhar... Faz de mim estrela que eu já sei brilhar... Lua de cristal, nova de paixão... Faz da minha vida, cheia de emoção..." Droga! i.i"

Luffy: o.ó CHEGA! -soca Chopper de novo- u.ú Tá na hora de... de.. de..

Sanji: COZINHANDO COM O SANJI PLZ PLZ PLZ! ;-;/

Luffy: de... de... de...

Sanji: plz plz plz plz! ;--;/

Luffy: tá na hora de...

Sanji: o-ó -soca Luffy-

Luffy: xDDD TÁ TÁ... tá na hora de Cozinhando com o Sanji xD

Sanji: WEEEBAAA!

Luffy: Olá Sanji-kun... Soube que você é o melhor cozinheiro dos sete mares 8D

Sanji: Com certeza Luffyzinho ;DDD

Luffy: Então... ouvi falar que você vai preparar um prato chamado "Croquetes de Siri com cauda de salmão e frutos do mar crú" 8DD

Sanji: O QUEEE? o.ó EU NÃO VOU COZINHAR ISSO!

Luffy: Mas deve ser tão gostoso A-A/ leva soco ;;/

Sanji: Não u-ú Vou fazer...

Luffy: ...

Sanji: Nami ao molho de champinhon (o.ó não sei escrever mesmo! u.u)

Luffy: HUUMMM GOSTOSOO xDD

Nami: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD -BATE em todo mundo- o-ó

Sanji: xDD Eu tô brincando, Namizinha... -corações- é que esse é o nome do prato... mas não é o que eu vou fazer xD

Nami: ah é? ¬¬ E o que tem no "Nami ao molho de Champinhon"? uú

Sanji: Tem.. er... tudo menos Nami ao molho de Champinhon xD

Nami: Mostre ¬¬

Sanji: Er... Bom... Em um recipiente misture a batata cozida e espremida, a manteiga, o queijo ralado e o ovo. Acrescente a rúcula picada e a farinha de trigo. Mexa para os ingredientes se agregarem, polvilhando a farinha reservada.

Luffy: Vai ser a receita inteira? o-o --dorme--

Sanji:... xiu... Pegue porções de massa e as enrole como um cordão. Corte pedaços com uma espessura de, aproximadamente, 2 dedos de largura. Acomode os nhoques em uma assadeira polvilhada com farinha. A seguir, cozinhe-os em uma panela com água fervente.

Usopp como extra: -tras agua fervente-

Sanji: Valeu... Retire-os quando subirem na água e escorra-os. Coloque em um refratário, regando-os com molho de tomate e os polvilhe com queijo ralado. (Tirei do site da Palmirinha, por que não sei nada de cozinha xD) E aí está! ;DD

Todos: O-O --quase durmindo--

Usopp: Eu sempre achei que isso chamava Nhoque com Rúcula. o>õ

Sanji: CALA A BOCA XD CHAMA NAMI AO MOLHO CHAMPINHON xDD

Nami: x3 Hum.. bom... Depois dexa eu dar uma provadinha

Sanji: Com todo o prazer Namizinha... Eu também posso dar? -corações-

Nami: bate o-ó

Luffy: zzzZZZzz

Robbin: LUFFY o-ó

Luffy: ahh.. er... então.. depois do Cozinhe com o Sanji teremos mais uma atração xD A PROMOÇÃO...mas... só depois das propagandas ;Ddd

Usopp:´3

Robbin: USOPP... VOCÊ É O EXTRA DAS PROPAGANDAS XD

Usopp: AH É xDD

Robbin: Mas dessa vez vê se faz alguma coisa que esteja à venda u-ú

Usopp: Pode deixar xD Então... bom.. comprem... er -pega a primeira coisa que vê na frente- essa pelúcia horrivel de um animal que eu não faço a menor idéia do que seja! 8D COMPREM... não vale mais que um chiclete!

Nami: Usopp, você pegou o Chopper o-o

Chopper: ;;/ mimimimi eu sou uma rena! ;-;/

Usopp: Opa! desculpa... xDD Então.. comprem um chiclete que vale mais a pena! xDD (rimou xD)

Chopper: XDDD -bate-

Usopp: x>x É ISSO AE!

Luffy: O-O Então.. voltando à rádio... quer dizer.. --imita sonzinho-- tchan tchan tchan A RÁDIO DOS MECHILHÕES tchan tchan 8DDDD... Agora.. teremos a PROMOÇÃO! x3

oooooo

Robbin: Vai! Faz a promoção O-O''

Luffy: ah! o-o Eu não sei como fazer! xD

Nami: Inventa qualquer coisa seu baka! xD

Luffy: tá! O-O Vejamos... quem acertar a minha pergunta... ganha.. er.. uma surpresa! xD

oooooo

Robbin: Vai! xD Faz a pergunta!

Luffy: Eu não sei que pergunta fazer o-o

Nami: INVENTA QUALQUER COISA XD!

Luffy: tá o-o Vejamos... quem foi o Rei dos Piratas E... Quem vai ser o novo Rei dos Piratas? x3

Todos: O---O...

Zoro: O Gold Roger e... você? o-õ

Luffy: ZORO.. VOCÊ TÁ ACORDADOO :D -Zoro dormindo sonambulo-

Robbin: E qual o premio dele? xD

oooooooo

Robbin: Você tem que dar um premio pra ele xD

Luffy: Eu não sei que premio dar xD

Nami: u.u -soca-

Luffy: xDDDDDDDDD TÁ TÁ.. EU INVENTO ALGUMA COISA...hum... -pensa- ganhou... UMA MÚSICA QUE O DJ CHOPPER VAI ESCOLHER 8DDDDDDDDD

Zoro: QUE ME!$#$$#¨$#$¨#$&¨&)($

Luffy: Não precisa ficar tão feliz assim! Vamos lá Chopper!

Chopper: "TOT" YA YO YA YO YA YOOOO ATRÁS DO ONE PIECE.. É TESOURO ESCONDIDO, LÁ NA GRANDE LINHA XDDD (música de One piece do Cartoon Network versão 4kids toscona 8D)...

--TODOS SOCAM xD--

Chopper: "T-T"

Luffy: xDD Então... Agora.. acho que... o-o a rádio acaba?

Nami: É, mas faz com mais empolgação XD

Luffy: ok... ENTÃO GALERINHA... AGORA CHEGOU O FIM DA RÁDIO DOS MECHILHÕES 8DD NOS VEMOS NO PROXIMO PROGRAMA E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM... EU VOU SER O REI DOS PIRAAAASS o/ (piras? oõ hauhsd)

Todos: UFAA uú

Chega uns carinhas no bar: UFA AINDA BEM QUE A GENTE SAIU DAQUELE OUTRO BAR MALDITO... NUNCA MAIS QUERO OUVIR UMA RÁDIO NA VIDA T-T

Carinha2: Olá vocês... o que estavam fazendo aqui no bar?

Luffy: UMA RÁDIO 8DDDDDDD

-todo mundo some do bar--

Luffy: Ué? QUe foi? o.o''

------  
No outro Bar

Cobby: ;DD OLa Bem vindos a radio do Cobby hehehe...

-----

AH FIM o-o

Luffy: Já acabou? Mas eu nem virei o Rei dos Piratas.. T-T Que fic mais chata!

Zoro: u-u Luffy... Não reclama! -puxa- Vamos entrar no Navio vai oó

Robbin: É xD Chega!

Nami: Com certeza! uú

Chopper: T-T É vamos embora logo!

Sanji: É NUNCA MAIS QUERO OUVIR FALAR DE RÁDIO NA MINHA VIDA...

--chegando no Navio--

Luffy: Olha gente.. o que é isso? -aponta pra um Rádio-

Todos: NÃAAAAAOOOOOO O-O/

Tá... agora é FIM o-ó

Luffy: E aquilo? -aponta pra um microfone-

-todos calam a boca do Luffy XD-

u-u Bom mesmo...

Tá.. Lembra de quando eu disse antes de começar a fic que ela poderia ficar ruim? Então... não ficou 8D... Ficou péssima! xDDD Mas é isso aí :3


End file.
